The Long Night
by WeAreAllStories1295
Summary: Everything that happens after boat!sex. This is a story for the end game. How will the song of ice and fire end.
1. Chapter 1

A Blue Morning

Daenerys awoke peacefully for the first time since her child's death. Each night had been filled with terrors in her dreams, no matter which tonic she chose to ingest before bed. This morning was different. This time she was not alone.

Jon Snow's chest rose and fell upon her bare breast, warmth radiating off him in waves. She wondered if this was how it felt to sleep with those dire wolves he was telling her about. _Ghost used to take up the half of the bed,_ Jon had told her on one of their walks, _but the Wall is cold and the other men were jealous I had the warmest sleeping partner._ He had tried to wink at her, although it was more of a twitch and both eyes closed. How easy it was to laugh with him even if the world was crumbling beneath her feet.

Since she's arrived in Westeros, the tips of her fingers and toes have hardly gained back feeling. She's known Summer for too long. This cold was something she's never experienced. Winter was trying to get the best of her, but not here in bed with this… _wolf_. Here she was finally content. Jon was peaceful, as well, looking so calm in the tail end of his slumber. She had never seen the King of the North sleep, and she rather enjoyed it.

 _He's yours,_ she thought, weaving her nails through his curls and winced as something poked her scalp. Dany cursed the pins she had left in her hair. Last night they had been too spent, between the playful bites and tongues craving each other's taste, hairpins were the last things on her mind.

Now she was grimacing at every little move her head made as she tried to find a position that didn't involve her getting dully stabbed in the head. She only made it worse.

When a huffing moan escaped Jon's mouth, she forgot to breathe.

"Hmmm?" Jon mumbled, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes, before coming to. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Dany- Your Grace." He began to push himself off her.

 _He's flustered,_ she thought with pleasure. She didn't let him get too far.

"Would you help me untie my hair? It's not as comfortable as it looks." Before he could answer, she turned so her bare back was to him. Sitting on her tucked knees, she knew that he was trailing his gaze down her curves. That particular thought almost made her skin pebble.

The mattress dipped where his knees lay and his fingers stroked her silver locks. "Never said it looked comfortable, Your Grace, though it does seem like it takes a lot of time." He began removing the pins from the crown of her head. Her hair ached in relief.

She twisted her lower half so she was looking at him. "Does that mean you don't like my hair?" She mocked, threateningly.

Before she knew it, Jon grabbed her chin roughly, but only for a second. He then tenderly grazed his fingertips along her jaw line. She shivered, revealing her pebbled skin.

"You must know that you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen," he whispered gruffly. She gazed at him through hooded lashes, her lips slightly parted because she wanted to taste his mouth again.

He growled deep in his throat then crashed his lips to hers, all the while removing pin after pin.

Trying to figure out what Jon Snow tasted like was like attempting to explain how flying sparked on her tongue every time she was in the air. It was impossible unless you have experienced it, and quite frankly she wouldn't share this with anyone in the world. Something clenched in her belly and she realized how angry she was at the thought that someone else had tasted him before she did.

She hummed as she sucked his tongue and Jon moaned, must having liked her vibrations on his taste buds.

Lifting her lips to a smile, he finally threw the last of her hairpins onto the floor. She spun around, using her legs and a twist of her hips to flip Jon Snow onto his back so she could saddle him.

Once he was gazing up at her, Dany smirked, licking her lips at the feel of him hard under her. "It's impressive for a man to be armed so eagerly after the night we just had." She shifted her hips, and as his eyes darkened, her insides pulsed thrillingly.

"Trust me, I'm surprised as well," he replied thickly. He gripped her hips lightly, but when she moved with the touch, he gripped firmer.

As she grinded against him, their breaths became more desperate. Dany noticed a deep red flush on Jon's cheeks, and she knew that he wanted her. His eyes said it almost as loud as his hands.

In a quick movement, Jon brought them chest-to-chest. His breath was sweet and hot like rum.

"Are you sure you want this, my Queen?" Sadness crept into his eyes that made Dany want to immediately kiss away the pain. He looked away for a second before bringing his gaze back to her. "I can't deny that I have… feelings for you. It's as if there's this thr—"

"Thread that connects the both of us together for a reason?"

His lips twitched into a half smile. "Aye."

She sighed in his arms. "If our purpose was to come together to end The Night King, it will be done. While doing so we will live, and while we live, we will love. And with that love we will fight for them. All of them."

Jon shuddered a breath and Dany began moving against him, slowly along the length of him. His cock throbbed on her sex. One of his hands found her breast, and he started kneaded her puckered nipple. She wanted to sigh at the pleasure, but somehow her mind brought up a memory of Drogon. How he hated the before play, mainly because he had the patience of a colt. He had a bigger cock, too—although Jon's had quickly become her favorite.

With a slight bend of her back, she urged the tip of his member into her. She lifted with her legs so she was hovering over him.

"Daenerys…" He breathed, his eyes reflecting the blue light of morning.

Giving in, she swirled her hips until he was hilt deep. A sound escaped her and she hoped it resembled a nice sigh or a lovely moan. Every time he hit this spot the night before, she'd gasp. She wanted to see how long she could last like this. When she finally opened her eyes, his were ablaze.

He bared his teeth at her. "Move."

She lifted, letting his cock almost escape. "Was that an order?"

"If it pleases you," He whispered more softly. His throat bobbed.

And with that, she moved. Jon would meet her thrust for thrust; hands on her hips, grinding down his cock so good it curled his toes. And those soft mewling sounds coming through her pouting lips… the sight only made him move his left thumb to her sweet nub of nerves so he could hear more.

Between his member and fingers, Dany couldn't decide which one she loved the most. She felt pressure coiling around her abdomen, and a tingling sensation tickled the inside of her thighs.

"Jon, I—" she gasped, "Keep going. Fuuuuuck…" His calloused thumb softly scratched her most sensitive spot, all the while pushing her onto his cock until spasms took hold of her legs. Her shaking must have shocked him because he pulled his fingers away from her.

"Don't stop," she commanded, grabbing his hand and placing his thumb back where it had been. He didn't need to be told to resume rubbing.

"Yesss," she hissed, and he throbbed inside of her.

He could feel it, her walls pulsating around him uncontrollably. She was shaking on top of him with a smile of pure pleasure upon her lips. He kept going until her clenching around his cock was too much to bear. He bucked his hips hard against hers, loving her surprised yelp when he slammed into her.

It didn't take much until he spilled himself inside of her. Dani peppered kisses onto his neck and chest, all the while keeping him inside of her until he softened and his breathing was normal.

She lay on top of him, her ear to his heart. She could write a melody to his beat. Closing her eyes, she hummed a Valeryian lullaby that she would sing to her dragons sometimes. As she hummed, Jon wrapped his strong arms around her and circled his thumb over her lower back. Never had she felt so comfortable.

Three knocks sounded on her bedroom door. Dany knew at once that it was Tyrion.

Sighing, Dany sat up, pouting at Jon. He just grinned sadly at her, knowing that their morning had ended. "One moment while I dress," she ordered before giving Jon a kiss, her tongue licking his lips until his mouth opened to hers.

She slid off the bed, unwillingly. "Time to put on clothes, I suppose."

"I'm sure your Hand has seen too much to be embarrassed by our state of undress," Jon chuckled, swinging the furs off his body.

"Well," she said and pulled out her favorite long silk robe from Maureen, "He wouldn't know what to do if he saw his Queen naked in bed with the King of the North." She watched Jon as he pulled on his trousers, tucking his cock safely inside before buckling his belt. Just the sight of it made her insides clench. The lull of the waves rocking the ship made her consider turning Tyrion away so she could spend the whole afternoon cuddled in bed with a wolf. They stared at each other from across her chambers.

"How do you manage to always look so beautiful?"

Grinning, she answered, "I could ask the same of you."

They heard a cough outside her door.

"Alright, Tyrion, you can come in."

Quickly closing the door, her Hand walked in with his hands clasped behind his back and a hooded look of impatience.

Tyrion gave them each a tight smile. "It's still pretty early, not many people have woken. It might be in your best interest to bid the King of the North back to his own rooms?"

Dany glared at the man who interrupted one of the best mornings she's had in her life. When he didn't look away from her, she sighed.

"Fine," she looked to Jon and gave him her most promising look. "Before we arrive to Winterfell, I'd like to have a talk with you to discuss how we will… be accepted before your family."

Jon grinned with one side of his mouth, his eyes studying her face. Then he nodded to Tyrion. "I assume we are almost home?" He began to clothe his upper body, trying to look presentable to whoever may see him cross the ship.

"We shall be there by tomorrow afternoon, if it pleases you," Tyrion replied, taking it upon himself to pour a glass of wine from Dany's personal stash. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. But when she looked at Jon, his dark eyes were on fire and then she remembered his rough voice, If it pleases you…

Oh, how he did.

Jon bid both of them farewell before he left her room with a swift shut of the door. As soon as it clicked, Dany glared at Tyrion once more.

"I was having a great morning, so don't ruin it even more." She went over to her armoire to fish out her new fur-lined slippers. They did nothing to match her robe, but they warmed her toes deliciously.

After sipping his glass, Tyrion said, "I thought you couldn't have children."

Every time she thought of that, her heart flinched like it was being stabbed. "That's what I was told, such a long time ago. The witch said, 'Only death can pay for life.' Maybe now, since Viserion…" Pain laced with hope curled around her, and she began to think of her future, her family's future.

Tyrion was quiet for a moment, and then he shrugged. "If it happens, it happens. Just as long as I don't have to babysit."

She laughed heartily. Shaking her head, she said, "How can I be so happy? Everything… everything is going to shit. The world might very well end, and all I want right now is to lay in bed with a Northern man so he can pleasure me until I tell him to stop." She gave her Hand a sideways look, questioning. "Am I going crazy?"

Tyrion grinned a little into his glass before tipping the whole thing into his mouth. "I really hate to say this, my Queen, but you are in love."

Forcibly, Dany pulled in a breath. In love? She had always believed her love died with Drogo, with Viserion, reborn because of those extraordinary beasts. Never again did she think love could take her. And it was so different. It wasn't a sold marriage, or parental love, this was soul-bearing and scary. Yet it took all her willpower not to run along with Jon to his chambers and test how long they could stay in bed for.

"And yes, you are definitely going crazy," Tyrion continued, his grin turning into something sad.

She was silent for a moment. "Do you think they'll like me? His family?"

"I don't see why they would." He tapped his glass, and set it on the table, studying her. "Please know that seeing you happy makes me happy. Military alliances aside, he's good for you, and you, him. However—"

"I know what you're going to say, Tyrion," she interrupted. "It's all I've been thinking about the last couple of days." She brought her feet up to her chest, vulnerable only to her Hand… and Jon. She allowed them to see her for what she truly was. Not just a Queen who protects, but a mother who fears, as well.

"Don't let anyone cloud your judgment. Not even the King of the North. He's a great man, but you are a brilliant woman. Don't let love manipulate you."

Dany knew they were wise words from a wise man, but she couldn't help herself from bristling at the thought of Tyrion not trusting Jon Snow. She allowed herself to feel it for a moment. She could be patient and thoughtful, and Tyrion's words were not wrong. She had a plan, and they had a war to win first before romances could be put into play.

"You're right," she said sadly. "Love can manipulate, and I won't let it destroy me." She watched Tyrion's eyes change from worry to relief. "However, love can be a motivator as well. Anytime you feel like I'm taking this too far, or if my love is on the path to destroying what we've worked so hard for, tell me. But I think even you agree that a marriage between Jon and I would be beneficial. And I've never believed in marrying someone I do not love. Drogo was different, thankfully. Yes, I was sold and forced to marry him, but he believed in me and I in him. I married him, not loving him, but after, I loved him fiercely because he treated me with the respect of a khalessi. Jon respects me as a Queen. He bent the knee. Isn't that what we wanted?"

"Yes," Tyrion conceded, taking a deep breath. "You can't hate me for being worried. I've seen one Queen destroy her whole family for love. I vow to never let that happen to you."

Smiling, Dany walked over to Tyrion and bent down to kiss his head. "I'm so grateful for your loyalty. I will keep your words in mind, going forward. Now," she spun going to her closet. "Please send in Missandei to help me dress. I must look like I've gotten great sleep," she said with a wink.

Tyrion chuckled and got up to leave. "Of course, my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

King's Confidence

This is a longer version than I published earlier from Tumblr! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Jon Snow could hardly stand the chill when his insides craved the warmth of Daenerys' bed. He squeezed the ship's railing as hard as he could, hoping he branded the wood.

He grew up in this shit—worse, if he was being honest. And yet, he was shivering, his teeth chattering like a summer babe.

He needed the heat in her eyes to light him on fire once more. The need was as explainable as breathing. It was natural and completely involuntary. Ever since this morning when he had to close her door behind him and leave her gaze, he felt colder than he's ever felt.

His Queen left a spark though, a _delicious_ spark. Like embers that fluttered at the pit in his stomach every time he closed his eyes.

 _Gods,_ he wished he could have stayed in her room for days. Until they arrived to Winterfell at least. _Tyrion did not look pleased_ , he thought with displeasure and a prick of shame. To hell with it. He was a _King_.

Resolve was dwindling, and at any minute he'd steal back to the Queen's room. Damn what Tyrion thought. Her scent still covered the hair on his face even after he washed up. With each breath, the memory of their night together flashed in his mind. He wanted to sneak back in her room and do whatever she told him to do.

Anything for his Queen. His beautiful, brave, and incredible Queen.

Despite the tragic death of Viserion during the Wight Hunt, Jon still felt a deep swell of pride in his chest at the thought of Dany riding dragon-back as their savior. And at the Reveal in King's Landing… _bloody hell_. She was beautiful, terrifying, and powerful. He couldn't even bring himself to lie to Cersei that day. And what did the southern queen expect after watching that entrance? Dany had something she would never have—people who had _faith_ in her.

Jon surprised himself with his, almost primal, need to make that magnificent woman _his_ _._ Whatever that entailed, if it just meant loving her then that would be his life. If she'd have him.

The moving white caps were a depressing reminder that he only had two more nights with her and he didn't intend to waste them. Next time he met with her, he would tell Dany how he felt and what he really wanted. He desperately hoped that she wanted the same.

Tyrion Lannister interrupted his thoughts with a polite cough. "Sorry to intrude on your brooding." His earlier dismissiveness replaced with something less intense.

"I'm not…" Jon stopped his defense, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He looked Tyrion straight on. "I was thinking that I didn't want this boat ride to end."

"Sex does that to a man, I'm told," the dwarf said dryly, looking out to sea. At least that's what it looked like. Jon doubted he could see over the railing.

"It's not like that," Jon snapped, taking a sharp breath. "I would never disgrace my Queen with just _sex_. Do I really seem like that kind of man?"

Tyrion's green-brown eyes examined him for a moment making him uncomfortable, before admitting, "No. And I know what your intentions are with Daenerys. There's not a disgraceful bone in your body."

Jon scoffed. "You don't know me."

"Not as well as I would like." Tyrion took a step closer to Jon, smelling of sour grapes. "I know you'll have to talk with your family first, but I would advise you to wed Queen Daenerys Targarean. Love may be a double-edged sword, but at least it makes us feel _alive_." He gave Jon a desperate look. "Just don't be _stupid_ , please?"

The dwarf saw that he nodded then started to turn away. Jon spoke, "Love? It feels different with her."

Tyrion twisted around, walking backwards for a couple steps. "Terrifying, isn't it?"

Jon Snow looked out to the ocean, his gaze not going very far. The morning fog was already blocking the view, and he had no patience to look out in front at the moment. He wanted the _right now_. He made sure Tyrion wasn't on the deck before walking briskly back to Daenerys' door. Hoping she was dressed and that she would walk with him to breakfast.

* * *

Tyrion made a point to go to his rooms first before heading to breakfast. He didn't want Daenerys to be the last one there—he'd pull the attention to himself so not to illicit questions in her direction. So when he closed his bedroom door, he went to his own bottle of wine and swirled it around his mouth to scent his breath and to calm his nerves.

Cersei's pregnant. Daenerys _may be_ pregnant. Two queens hell-bent on winning this war with a Mother's ferocity. _Oh, the bloodshed._

He adjusted his garb and forced himself to make leisurely to breakfast. The grey morning with her foggy cloak made him grimace, but he stopped to look out anyway, if only to give the queen more time.

Two more days and they should be in Winterfell. Gods, it's been so long since he'd been there. Hopefully no one tried to kill them…

How will Winterfell be after all the tragedy had torn through them? So much death done by southern rulers that he feared the citizens wouldn't accept a foreigner, a Mad-King's daughter at that, as their possible queen.

What if Dany's really pregnant? But what if she's not pregnant and she ends up going mad because of it?

He bit the inside of his cheek until his eyes filled. Oh, he's messed this up truly. He thought of the promise he made to Cersei, his only sister who birthed two beautiful children, to her unborn child.

Now, he'll have to betray her, because if Daenerys is or ever does have children, it'll be a miracle one. Whoever it is would probably conquer the world.

If she's truly pregnant, he thought, I'll have to tell her sooner rather than later.

 _Gods,_ why did he lie in the first place? He shook his head, his shaggy hair whipping in the wind. If he was being honest, he didn't want the Queen to do anything rash. Like burn Cersei and her unborn child.

He stood on his toes for a moment to watch the sea. His calf muscles clenched and unclenched; it wasn't right—the things he thinks his queen to be capable of. Dany's impulsive, yes, but not a true murderer. This is a mother and child on the line. She wouldn't…

Granted the mother is his merciless, cold-blooded killer sister who actually birthed a demon incarnate. Tyrion still thought of Joffery's death as one of his best memories.

Alright, he'll have to tell her before they land. How he'll muster up the courage, he didn't know. But his loyalty was with her, and the new world she promised.

* * *

Daenerys giggled while facing the best mirror they could find on the ship. She didn't mind for in its reflection she could see her dearest friend laugh. How could she actually be happy at a time like this? She sighed, touching the amethysts encrusting the bodice of her dress. Thankfully a thick liner of fur saved the inside from being itchy.

Missandei laid her chin on Dany's shoulder and held her hand, giving her fingers a squeeze.

"You are most beautiful when you smile, _khalessi_."

Dany smiled wider. "Why do you continue to call me by my old titles?"

"I won't do it forever, I promise," she answered, breaking eye contact for a moment, "but surrounded by your enemies is the perfect time to remember where you came from. Where you have been." Missandei went to her trunks and pulled out a beautiful grey and black coat. Dany sighed into it. The extra layer felt like a hug.

Dany turned toward her friend. "I could never forget."

A smile lingered on Miss' lips, but it was sad. "I know. These are just different lands… this is a _game_ for these people." Dany nodded, thinking of Cersei's complete disregard for the Other's at the Dragon Pit. The woman saw the rotted, snapping teeth at her throat and chose to let them die. Until Tyrion talked with her.. whatever he said must have shaken her enough to fight with them. Unless he made some sort of deal.

"My whole life has been leading up to this—training me to be best at this silly game. Even my brother," Dany huffed and sat down slowly in a chair, "he trained me to be silent and observant. When that no longer served me, I learned from Drogo to be merciless, to be a _khalessi._ " She looked up to her friend, who looked like she was about to cry. "When you call me that, it shoots fire through me. The word reminds me of who I was, yes, but do I continue to be it even though the people here are so different?"

Missandei knelt down and gently grasped Dany's hand. "I was scared when you came to my city," she admitted, "but you made real change. You were compassionate, and fierce, and a sad but fearful Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains. You are what they say, Queen Daenerys. But you are so, so much more. You are a savior, my friend." Her eyes glimmered with brindled fire. Dany knew Miss wasn't just speaking politics. This was now life or death. "Save these people."

A light knock of the cabin door made the women jump into each other before they burst out laughing.

"We only have a day or two more of normalcy. Let's enjoy it while we can," Dany suggested as Missandei went to get the door.

"Yes? Oh—" Dany heard Miss say to whoever was at the door. When she looked over her shoulder, heat spread to her cheeks. "King Jon, good morning."

Jon grinned at Missandei, glanced at Dany, then looked down sheepishly. "Good morning. My apologies for the interruption, but I was hoping to escort the Queen and her Lady to the breakfast hall."

Miss looked over to her Queen, eye widening. Dany nodded with a growing smile and lifted herself from the chair, stepping closer to her guest. "Please come in from the cold while Missandei gathers her coat. How are your rooms?"

Jon stepped inside and closed the door, keeping his hands clasped in front of him. "Pretty drab compared to yours, my Queen."

 _Delicious_ is all she could think whenever Jon licked his lips after _my Queen_. How could a man do such things to her? She wanted to run over and taste his lips herself. She adjusted her dress instead.

Missandei interrupted Dany's thoughts, thankfully by walking to the door already cloaked. How can every other one of her thoughts be of his lips?

With Missandei's back was to them, Jon captured her fingers in his. Her breath caught in her throat. _This man will be the death of me_.

The cold air pierced her lungs as soon as she breathed again, reminding her of just two nights ago. Was it really just the other night? Memories of the Wight Hunt sent tears stinging in her eyes. That was the one of the worst days of her life, and the air was a constant reminder of the child she lost. Ice slashed at her face as she had looked back to see Viscerion sinking into the frozen, broken lake while Jon stood, deserted in that godsforsaken place.

Jon must have noticed her shoulders slightly droop because he tugged her hand to his chest and kissed her fingers. Wings fluttered below her heart, curling a tail lovingly around her ribs. She stood a little straighter, and tried to step a little closer, but Missandei was already gesturing for them forwards. Dany moved her hand to Jon's elbow and he led them out towards breakfast.

"This cold is getting out of hand," Dany began shielding her eyes away from the wind.

Jon covered her hand with his. "Ah, this is only in the morning. By the sun's rise, the winds simmer, but we won't see our sun for a long while."

Daenerys sighed and hoped she wasn't frowning. "How awful. My children and I haven't truly tried our luck in the Winter yet. They remind me of cats."

"What?" Jon exclaimed, not at all seeing the comparison. "Are you mad? They're like…" He didn't know what do say with out saying the words beasts or monsters.

"Cats, I swear to you," she promised, "They love to find a sunny spot and stretch out for hours. Twisting around the spiky mountains in Dragonstone. They would curl their tails around a peak, or most likely Drogon would snag that green, patchy part of the cliff and nap all day. Just like cats."

Jon chuckled and Dany heard Missandei snort a little. As much as her friend and lover feared her children, they respected them. They understood the magnificence of them. Her dragons were gods-sent. A miracle.

"I remember seeing that for the first time," Jon recalled, "it was the strangest thing I ever saw. Almost thought I was dreaming." He stopped for a moment, then started, "I wonder…"

Dany waited a moment but when he didn't continue, she asked, "What do you wonder, Jon?"

He swept his eyes around her face then in front before saying, "I wonder how Ghost is doing."

"Ah, I've heard of your Ghost. A direwolf— the Stark sigil." She thought of the wolf baring it's fangs on a green and white banner.

"You were a good student weren't you?"

"Perhaps. I loved stories."

"Then what's your favorite Stark story, eh?" He bumped her hip playfully.

She took a deep breath. "I believe it was called Brandon the Builder. I always thought of him as a Creator, of sorts. Honorable."

Jon smiled, but then his eyes darkened. He looked at her again. "My brother's named after him, Bran. He used to want to be a knight before Jamie Lannister pushed him off a window ledge," he tried not to spit that part, but he couldn't help it." Bran liked climbing, you see. And… I just know Lady Kat told him to not go around like an animal. Not that day. Because the King was there. But Bran wasn't a great listener. He was only eight at the time, and the only thing he thought he was good at was climbing. So that's what he did. While Jamie and Cersei were… Bran saw them through the window. Probably didn't know what he saw. Jamie pushed him anyway. I— it took a lot out of me to not beat that man's face to a pulp at the Unveiling."

Dany considered the story for a bit. Processing the information about his brother. "He survived the fall I was told, however, he is paralyzed. I do not trust Cersei in the slightest. Jamie gave off a different aura. Something is off between the two. Did you notice?"

Jon blinked away the simmering fury and thought for a moment. Did he? Jamie was still the Hand of the Queen, and unlike Cersei, he was terrified of the wight. He looked like he might actually want to help their cause. If only for his and Cersei's safety.

"I noticed his fear of the wight. But he still follows Cersei. I don't trust him."

Dany nodded. "Neither do I, but he could be our way to the Army of the Seven Kingdoms. And he and Cersei were not on good terms. The tension was palpable. We should figure out a way to use this against him."

Jon raised his brows, really studying her face before they opened the doors to the breakfast hall. "You think we could manipulate the Queen's Hand?"

"We have his brother. And the wights did scare him. Any wrong move on Cersei's part could end their love affair for good. Didn't you notice how exhausted he looked? He's ready for peace."

Jon nodded to the guards at the door, and they opened the doors. The smell of potatoes, eggs, and peppers tickled her tongue and Dany momentarily forget what they were talking about.

"Let's discuss this later. I've worked myself to quite the appetite," the Queen added with a wink and sat herself at the one end of the table. Jon looked at the other end and Dany's eyes clouded for a moment. Of course he would sit at the other end. He's a King. It's just so far away.

Jon pulled up the chair to her right and gave her a smile, eliciting the wings inside to flurry in her stomach. The Mother of Dragons practically swooned.

Dany looked around the table noting Jorah and Ser Davos, but where was Tyrion?

With a rush and a sigh, her Hand waltzed it smelling of grapes. "Good morning, all."

"So you're the one with the late morning," Jorah quipped.

Immediately, Tyrion started to pile his plate. "I almost always have late mornings, Ser Mormont."

Jorah rolled his eyes while Dany and Missandei snickered. Dany knew why Tyrion came in late. Attention diverted to him, no one even questioned the King and Queen. As they should. It's none of their business who lays with who. When it is their business, she'll tell them so. Jon's hand found her's underneath the table and squeezed a bit before splaying his whole palm on her thigh.

She gave him a wicked grin and scooped some egg into her mouth. One more night before the fun ends abruptly into cold, deadly reality. Might as well make the most of it.

* * *

That's it, folks! If you have any prompts, feel free to visit my tumblr _thedragonandthewhitewolf_ and drop me a line, lol :)


End file.
